


This is it, the apocalypse

by mariesg16



Category: Imagine Dragons (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariesg16/pseuds/mariesg16





	This is it, the apocalypse

Title: This is it, the apocalypse  
Author: Mariesg16  
Pairing: Dan/Wayne  
Rating: Mature  
Summary: As he got dressed for bed, his hair still damp from his shower, Wayne could only smile.  
Disclaimer: Imagine Dragons belong to themselves. This is fiction, so none of what you will read actually happened (at least, as far as we know…*grin*) I am not making any money out of this, so don’t sue…you’ll be disappointed with my meagre belongings if you do anyway. Also, English isn’t my mother tongue, so keep that in mind if you come across weirdly written words or sentences that don’t quite make sense. Finally, this is a slash fic (if you don’t know what that is, look it up : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slash_fiction). If you don’t like those, than skip this post and don’t read it.

 

As he got dressed for bed, his hair still damp from his shower, Wayne could only smile. 

Finally, after endless months spent on their tour bus, only stopping long enough to play a gig here or do an interview there before being ushered back onto their bus to move to the next unknown city, they were finally getting to spend a whole night at a hotel. 

Wayne’s smile got bigger. Yep, they would be spending a whole night in real beds and would be waking up in the same city that they had actually fallen asleep in. Even better; he would get Dan to himself for a whole night, as the two of them were sharing a room. No nosy bandmate, crew member, media or fan around, just the two of them. The guitarist felt like a giddy teenager, with butterflies in his stomach and sweaty palms. It didn’t seem to matter that he had known Dan for over four years now, each and every time they were alone, he still got antsy. The two of them had fooled around quite a few times over the years, but never going much further than a good make out session (Dan was a ridiculously good kisser) and some groping. Yet, over the last few months, they had grown even closer. Even if they hadn’t gone all the way yet, their touches and kisses had morphed and, without actually having a heart to heart about it, it was obvious that their friendship was being slowly taken to a whole new level.

After taking one last look in the mirror, the guitarist opened the bathroom door and stepped back into the bedroom. He would be lying if he said that the sight that greeted him was exactly the one that he had been expecting.

Dan was sprawled across one of the queen beds, sound asleep. He was still wearing his sweaty show clothes and boots.

Wayne sighed and moved closer to the bed. He took a seat beside his friend’s feet and began removing his boots, setting them on the ground before removing the singer’s socks. Dan didn’t even stir, his breathing still deep and steady. 

Wayne smiled once more, crawling up his friend’s prone form until he was straddling his thighs. He removed the singer’s belt, setting it on the ground with his boots and socks. Wayne then gently lifted Dan’s t-shirt, exposing his stomach and chest. As if they had a mind of their own, the guitarist’s fingers began exploring the smooth skin that they had just uncovered. He kept his eyes on the singer’s face, as he ran his fingertips over his friend’s smooth stomach and slim waist before moving toward his ribs and ghosting across his nipples. When he got no reaction from Dan, he bent down and traced the same path with his tongue, lazily running it across his stomach and dipping it in his navel before moving upwards and lightly sucking on one nipple, then on the other, tasting his salty skin. It wasn’t long before goose bumps appeared on the singer’s skin. Yet, his steady breathing told Wayne that he was still asleep.

His fingers still softly caressing Dan’s skin, Wayne moved his mouth to his friend’s neck, licking, and sucking at the warm flesh. The singer shifted his head, uncovering even more skin for Wayne to explore. Pressed so close to Dan, the guitarist could fell the other man’s heartbeat and breathing start to pick up, nearly matching his own. Wayne lifted his head and smiled as his brown eyes finally locked onto hazy blue ones. 

Stretching, Wayne pressed his lips to the singer’s, which instantly opened under his, granting him complete access. The guitarist took his time exploring the other man’s mouth, running his fingers over any patch of warm skin that they could find.

Now fully awake, Dan was also running his hands up his friend’s back, burying his fingers in his hair before making the journey back down his back again and ending up just under the top of his sweatpants. Wayne moaned into the singer’s mouth, pushing his hips down to meet the other man’s. Even with clothes still between them, they both sighed as their erections rubbed together, mouths still joined even though the need for air was becoming stronger and stronger.

Wayne pushed his pants down, breaking the kiss just long enough to unbutton and push down the singer’s jeans and underwear. He was barely done when two strong hands buried themselves into his hair, lifting his head for another long and searching kiss. The guitarist could barely think straight as a warm and wet tongue gently ran across his the roof of his mouth before twinning with his own. He leaned back down and their erections came into contact once more, but without any fabric between them this time, and they both moaned.

As Wayne wrapped a hand around both or their dicks and started jerking them, the hands that were still buried in his hair tightened, pulling him deeper into the kiss. The guitarist picked up the pace of his hand and, after a few minutes, as he felt his balls tightening, broke the kiss once more before leaning down and licking the singer’s earlobe.

“Come on pretty boy, come for me.”

Wayne felt the body beneath his twitch and tighten before hot semen hit his stomach. The sensation pushed his own body over the edge and he buried his head against Dan’s neck as he came. His whole body then went lax, laying on top of his friend as he tried to catch his breath.

Gently, Dan pushed Wayne to the side and removed his t-shirt, which he then used to wipe them both clean before throwing it to the floor. Once more, their eyes met and Wayne pulled the covers over them both before softly kissing the singer and huddling closer to him, their limbs entwining once more. Wayne smiled as his best friend muttered a sleepy “I love you” before kissing the top of his head and closing his eyes.

The last thing that cam across Wayne’s mind as he drifted to sleep was that he was pretty sure that the shower in their room was big enough to accommodate the two of them. Who knew, maybe once they woke up and were both in a warm and steamy shower, he would feel bold enough to initiate something new and that they would kick their relationship up another notch. Wayne kissed Dan’s chest, right over his heart and let sleep overtake him.


End file.
